


Due Dilligence

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan knows what she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Dilligence

Susan Bones let out a satisfied moan and lay back in the soft armchair in the Hufflepuff common room. The fire was burning low in the hearth and the two Seventh year (albeit for the second time) students had to themselves.

Which was just as well, Susan thought as her fingers tightened their grip in Justin’s curly blond hair, pulling him closer to her as his tongue slowly lapped over her folds. Parting her and delving inside, over and again.

On the rare occasions, she shared girl talk with friends in other houses she heard nothing but complaints. How their boyfriends and girlfriends hurried them, were too eager to get the main event and how they didn’t make it last long enough.

In the hours since midnight, Susan had been kissed breathless by Justin, he’d explored her body and unbuttoned her blouse, he’d played and sucked on her tits with maddening thoroughness before even thinking about moving between her legs.

Even now, he kissed and laved a tongue softly over her slit, only just bringing a long elegant finger into play. He pressed it into her and it felt like it must be instantly soaked by her. Justin let out a muffled sound of a satisfaction and curled the digit towards himself.

Susan let out another sigh and her legs trembled slightly, the sign a good orgasm to come… eventually. She pitied those other girls who couldn’t find them a nice Hufflepuff lad, well aware of the rewards of patience, stamina and hard work.


End file.
